Cinder Alice
by DragonAge2FanGurl
Summary: Alice has a wicked Step Mother and two wicked Step Brothers... but what happens when she goes to the ball and meets her long lost twin and a handsome prince!
1. Chapter 1

"Alice!" called the horrid blonde haired women.

"Yes mother?" called the sullen girl dressed in rags.

"For the last time, you call me Lady Ada or Milady!" Ada yelled.

"Sorry Milady," the dirty girl said.

"What made you so stupid?" the women asked.

"Hm maybe it was my mother dying when I was 5, my father married a horrid women, with two bitchy step sons, to help take care of me,' Alice said angrily.

"You little bitch!" Ada yelled slapping Alice square across the face.

"I'm sorry lady Ada.. What do you need?" Alice asked, tears filling her eyes.

"I was just testing you… and you failed!" Ada said shooing the little brunette away.

* * *

"Alice!" called the short blonde boy.

"Yes Lord Oz?" Alice asked.

"You pass_ THAT_ test…" Oz hissed walking away.

"Hey Alice… I'm sorry we treat you like that," Jack, the older brother, said.

"Oh.. Thank-" Alice started.

'Not, man you are retarded," Jack laughed.

* * *

Alice was gloomily cleaning when there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Alice asked opening the door, at the door step stood a decent man.. He wasn't ugly, but he wasn't handsome, with silver hair covering one red eye. "Yes?"

"I have an invitation for this household, to the royal ball," he said in a formal voice.

"Oh really?" Ada asked appearing of no where.

"Yes, but I was talking to the lovely violet eyed lady," the silver haired man stated in a stern voice.

"Oh.." Ada sneered.

"The ball is in 3 days, be there," the man stated turning on his heel.

"Aliright," Ada said as she closed the door, "We need dresses!"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is an AU and semi based off Cinderella (hence Cinder Alice) so the characters are going to be OOC ohand Oz will become nicer later on

* * *

"Dresses? For all of you?" Alice asked.

"What have I taught you?" Ada asked fanning herself, "Start with Jack."

"Master Jack," Alice started, "Eldest son of Lady Ada, bisexual, some times cross dresses, and is madly in love with the prince."

"Oz?" Ada asked glaring daggers at the violet eyed girl.

"Master Oz," Alice started, "Youngest son of Lady Ada, bisexual, some times cross dresses, and is madly in love with the prince."

"And Me?" Ada hissed through clenched teeth.

"Lady Ada," Alice started annoyed, "Mother of Master Jack and Master Oz, widowed twice, and is also madly in love with the prince."

"And the prince?" Ada asked pulling a dagger from behind her back.

"The prince," Alice hissed out, "bisexual, wants to brides, pluses are they have a mother and are twins."

"Correct.. But rude!" Ada declared slicing Alice's face with the knife. "Now go get the fabric!"

"Yes milady," Alice said as she slipped outside.

"So this is the list.." Alice mumbled as she looked at the paper.

_Lady Ada : Pink Flowery Material_

_Master Oz : Green grassy Material_

_Master Jack : Green leafy Material_

She was snapped out of her trance when she hit into someone.

"Huh?" Alice asked as she opened her eyes.

"I'm sor-" the other girl was cut off.

"Are we twins?" Alice asked the girl who looked like her only with white hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay it might be short but.. my BEST EVER English teacher said, "It's quality, not quantity."

* * *

"I think so.." the girl mumbled.

"Well I'm Alice," Alice said extending her hand, "and you are?"

"I'm Alyss," the girl laughed as she pulled Alice into a hug.

"Where do you live?" Alice asked putting her twin at arm length.

"On the streets," Alyss said sadly, letting her hair fall over her eyes.

"Then come live with me," Alice offered shaking her twin, "It's not that much better but it IS better."

"Okay!" Alyss said as her twin pulled her along.

"I'm back!" Alice called holding two types of materials in her hands.

"About ti-" Oz started, "Who is that?"

"My twin sister," Alice said, "Gotta problem with that?"

"No that's… great!" Oz yelled.

"Wha?" Alice asked.

"Now I'm not afraid to be nice to you~" Oz sang.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked backing towards the door clinging to her twins hand.

"I mean I always wanted to be nice to you… but mother would yell at me.." Oz said sadly.

"Well then.." Alyss started with gleaming eyes, "Can you help us get to the ball?"

"Yep!" Oz said, "My friend can come and help you after we leave!"

* * *

Now Oz is a good guy


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I tried to make Oz more convincing as a good guy... and Oz is being nice beacause he didn't think he had a good enough reason to be nice to Alice but now with twins he does and thank you PlatinaBirds for the favorite on the story!

* * *

"Can we trust you?" Alice asked (more liked growled).

"Yes, I promise you!" Oz yelled, "Cross my heart and hope to die if I break my promise."

"Alright," Alice mumbled, "I need to start on the dresses."

* * *

"Good job!" Oz yelled hugging the twins.

Oz was already, ready to go to the ball, though Jack and Ada were still getting ready.

"Time to go!" Ada laughed as she came out in her pink dress.

"Alright," Oz called running towards his mother and elder brother.

"I left you a list of chores!" Ada yelled as she shooed the boys out the door.

* * *

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Alice asked opening the door.

"Um.. Who are you…?" Alyss asked hiding behind her twins.

"I'm Charolette, call me Lotti," the pink haired women said, "now let's get you ready!"

* * *

Ha ha fairy godmother Lotti! 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay it is short but... I want to get to un- OOCing Ada in the next chapter.

* * *

"Alright!" Lotti exclaimed holding up two skanky outfits, "Who's first?"

Alice hissed hiding her twin behind herself.

"Great!" Lotti exclaimed pulling Alyss off.

Lotti Finished with both girls an pushed the in a carriage.

"Any time we need to be home by?" Alyss asked in worry.

"Nope just have fun!" Lotti exclaimed.

The girls arrived at the ball, their heads low.

"Whew," Alice sighed in relief, "No one recognizes us."

But their hope was shattered when they heard Ada ask, "Alice, why are you here?"

* * *

Okay two more chapters... 


	6. Chapter 6

OOOOKKKAAAYYY make that 'this is the last chapter' I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

"I wanted to come," Alice said coolly.

"Well I should tell you the truth I guess.." Ada whispered.

"What truth?' Alyss asked in a curios tone.

"I never wanted to be mean to you Alice.. I just thought you hated me.." Ada started, "And.. I'm so sorry!"

"I don't hate you!" Alice exclaimed, "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Ada said hugging Alice, "Now you two go win the prince." "Okay!" the twins said in unison.

Alice and Alyss didn't want to approach the prince… so they flirted with other men, danced with other men, until finally they felt a tap on their shoulders.

They turned to see a golden eyed seaweed haired man.

"May I cut in?" the Prince asked.

The girls nodded speechless. They danced until Ada called out, "Girls we need to leave!"

"Sorry!" the twins yelled.

"Wait! What are your names?" the prince asked.

"Alice."

"Alyss."

"I'm Gilbert… marry me?" he asked.

"Yes!" the twins replied, "But we have to leave as of right now!"

* * *

The prince settled into bed holding a white rose and a black rose.

"Until we meet again," the prince mumbled pricking himself on the thorns, "Until we meet again."

* * *

SOO that's it... not much Gil...


End file.
